Foster
by RKOandLEGS
Summary: FINISHED. What is adoption? Adoption is when you grow in your mommy's heart...instead of growing in your mommy's tummy.
1. What Matters

**Foster**

August 7, 2004

Summary: What is adoption? Adoption is when you grow in your mommy's heart instead of growing in your mommy's tummy.

Chapter 01: What Matters

"Babe! I'm home!" Randy called out, dropping his sports bag on the carpeted floor of his house in St. Louis, Missouri, where he just came home from gym. It was exactly four weeks after he had gotten married to the one woman who meant everything to him; the most important person in his life; the reason as to why he was living.

Okay, so how much he loved her was beyond words that too often, he sounded really cliché.

He closed the main door and locked it. Raising an eyebrow, he wondered. Usually when he yelled he was home, his dearly loved wife would be jogging down the stairs, running to his arms and giving him a big hug. But today was different. He didn't see any pair of long legs running down the stairs. All he saw was an empty house...and all he heard was nothing but silence.

"Babe! I talked to Bischoff today! He said he's extending our vacation until next, next week! You know what that means?" he yelled once again, a smirk forming on his perfectly carved face as a few sensual thoughts filled his head.

Still, no answer came and he began to worry a bit. He checked the kitchen, the dining room, the living room and the library but his wife was nowhere in sight. He then headed upstairs and checked the only place she could be in: their room.

As he opened the door, what he found puzzled him to a great extent.

There, he found his wife on their bed, clad in a pair of cotton shorts and a plain shirt, sobbing uncontrollably.

"Oh my god! Babe! What happened?!" he exclaimed, running over to her and scooping her in his arms.

Just the mere sight of her crying broke his heart. He just loved her to pieces.

She continued to cry, this time harder, as her husband pulled her in for a tight hug. He placed her on his lap and soothingly rocked her back and forth. "Hey babe...what happened?" he whispered in her ear while stroking her blonde hair gently. It took him long to calm her down before she was finally ready to speak.

"Randy..." she whispered, a few tears falling from her large, brown eyes. "I went to the doctor today."

With those six words spoken, Randy inwardly panicked. "What?! What doctor?! What did the doctor say?! Babe, are you sick?! What's going on?!" he blurted out one by one.

She shook her head on his hard chest as a few tears continuously ran down her pretty face before replying, "Randy...she told me...she told me that..."

But before she could finish, she began to cry once again.

"Ssshhh...babe, come on. Tell me what's wrong." He whispered, kissing her forehead and cheek a few times.

"Randy, she told me that I'm not capable of having a baby!!!" she screamed before breaking down once again.

This shocked Randy a bit before continuing to pacify her. They couldn't have a baby? His wife wasn't capable of conceiving one? Now that just hurt. It hurt a great deal. And if it hurt him a great deal, what more did his wife feel? It was always her dream to have a child; to have a baby they could call their own.

"Ssshhh...babe...ssshhh...." He whispered.

He had no idea what to say. Seriously, what was there to say? He couldn't tell her it was okay 'coz it obviously wasn't. And he couldn't tell her to calm down either. Because she had to let it all out.

And so, all he did was kiss her on the cheek and forehead numerous times until she fell asleep in his arms. Sighing, he gently placed her on the bed and draped the blanket over her. He watched her for a while. Dried tears streaked down her beautiful face and she was breathing deeply. He sighed once again before entering the bathroom and taking a long, hot bath.

Emerging, he was just clothed in a pair of black pajama bottoms and his perfectly chiseled body showed bare. Turning off the lights and leaving just the small, blue nightlight on, he climbed in bed beside his slender wife. Kissing her on the cheek, which was one of his favorite doings besides kissing her fervently on the lips, he wrapped one toned, tattooed arm around her and hugged her close, feeling so much emotions running through him at the moment. How he loved the idea to have his own child as well. But then, he just loved his wife so much more. And to him, she was all that mattered. As long as she was safe with him, loved him, happy with him and was with him, everything else was easy to cope with. Nuzzling the crook of her neck and breathing in her scent, he kissed her once more.

Damn, he loved Stacy Keibler too much.

A/N: So what do you guys think of the first chapter? Please review and tell me!!! Love you all! Mwah! :-)


	2. As Long As I'm Living, My Baby You'll Be

Chapter 02: As Long As I'm Living, My Baby You'll Be

The following morning, Stacy awoke and found herself under Randy's strong arm. Smiling a bit, she kissed the tip of his nose. She still felt that heavy feeling though. The burden of knowing she wasn't competent of conceiving her own child. Sighing, she looked up at Randy. Just seeing him seemed to erase some of the burden away. Slowly, she got up, lifted Randy's arm off of her and recited a small prayer. Then she gently climbed out of bed and headed for the bathroom.

Moments later, she emerged, wearing her usual laid back clothes: a pair of baby blue briefs and a white tank top. She had no plans of going anywhere anyway. Truth to be told, she was a home-freak person.

As she returned to the room, she found the bed empty and that Randy was nowhere in sight. She shrugged. He was most probably downstairs already. Padding her way down the stairs, she indeed found him in the kitchen, cooking both of them breakfast.

She smiled when she saw him. "Hey..." she greeted him softly as he turned, smiled and pulled her in for a hug.

"Hey babe...how you feeling?" he whispered, tightening his hug around her.

"I'm fine." She replied, placing her head on his shoulder.

"What do you want to do today?" he asked her, looking sideways to see her face.

She shrugged. "I don't know."

Randy snickered. "Let's go to the mall." He told her.

She shrugged once again although deep inside, she lightly smiled. "Okay."

After eating breakfast, the two of them headed back to their room where Stacy brushed her teeth and put on a pair of jeans while Randy took a shower and changed into a dark blue shirt and khakis. Making sure he had his wallet, cellphone and car keys, he and Stacy took off.

...

Arriving at the mall, they first went to Stacy's favorite store: Top Shop.

Stacy grinned as she entered the shop. And the moment she did, she grabbed the first, cute skirt she saw and a matching top. After choosing a few more clothes, fitting them and deciding which ones to buy, they headed towards the counter to purchase them.

"That would be $94.00, ma'am. Would you like to pay it in cash or in card?" the saleslady asked.

Stacy turned to Randy and grinned as he smirked back at her before pulling his leather wallet out of his back pocket. "That'll be in cash." Randy answered, grabbing a $100 dollar bill and paying for Stacy's new clothes. Stacy squealed and kissed Randy on the cheek. "So where do you wanna go next?" he asked her.

Stacy angelically smiled at him. "Well I was thinking about getting a new bikini from Roxy. And there's this really cute top in Abercrombie and Filch! And--"

"Just lead the way, Stace." Randy cut in, raising his eyebrows up and down at her before snickering.

Stacy grinned. "Okay!"

And so, they first headed to Roxy where Randy spent another $98.00 and at Abercrombie and Filch where he spent $84. As they continued to walk past stores, Stacy stopped in her tracks when she came upon a certain store that broke her heart.

It was complete with baby bottles, walkers, carriages and cribs; had baby clothes for both girls and boys and toys of different kinds.

Tears threatened to fill her eyes as Randy squeezed her hand tight. "Randy, let's just go home." She whispered to him, pulling him out of the mall and towards the parking lot.

Randy, understanding her, could only nod.

...

Arriving at their place, Randy dropped the shopping bags on the ground and watched as Stacy headed towards the library. She had been quiet ever since the whole mall-incident and it hurt him. 'Coz what hurt her, hurt him. Raising an eyebrow, he followed her and found her grab a storybook from one of the shelves, entitled: I Love You Forever. (A/N: Okay. This book is the bomb. It's a really touching nursery book and it's really cute. You guys should read it, even if you're not kids anymore! Hehe! I did. And it's really heart-warming. Anywayz...on with the story!)

She sat down on the leather couch in front of the fireplace and read the book silently to herself with Randy watching her the whole time.

_I love you forever_

_I'll like you for always_

_As long as I'm living_

_My baby you'll be_

Finally, he took a seat beside her. "Stace?" he whispered, placing a hand on her thigh.

Stacy sighed, fighting back the tears that were beginning to fall. She could only close her eyes as she leaned in on Randy while he gently stroked her hair. He then kissed the top of her head before resting his chin on top of it. "Do you want to have lunch already? It's past 1." He told her as she merely shrugged.

Randy sighed and grabbed the cordless phone, ordering Chinese food from one of his favorite restaurants and had them deliver it. Right after he put the phone down, Stacy slowly stood up.

"Babe, where you going?" he asked.

"Upstairs." Stacy replied, heading towards their room as Randy followed her. Arriving, Stacy took her jeans off, folded them neatly and placed them inside the basket of dirty clothes before plunging down on the bed and staring at nothing in particular. Randy meanwhile, changed into a pair of shorts and a shirt before lying down beside her. Feeling him lie gently beside her, Stacy turned to look at him. "Randy?"

"Yeah?" he answered.

"I'm sorry."

Randy raised his eyebrow at her. "Sorry for what?"

"Sorry that we can't have our own baby." She said softly.

Randy furrowed his brows before hugging Stacy close. "Aw, babe. You don't have to be sorry for anything. It's not your fault. It just...happens. No need to be sorry." He assured her, capturing her lips in a quick kiss. "Don't feel bad about anything alright? It's not your fault." He repeated.

Stacy nodded her head.

At that moment, their food arrived as Randy paid the bill and brought the food up to their room where they heartily ate.

That night, after finishing a whole box of pizza for dinner, Randy was the first to take a bath and change into just a pair of Sponge Bob boxers. Stacy followed afterwards, entering the bathroom and taking a bubble bath. She came out with a towel wrapped securely around her slender body given that she left her pajamas outside. Randy turned his attention from the TV towards her and was as always, just stunned by her incredible splendor.

He walked up to her and pulled her in for a kiss as she delightfully responded by kissing back. Their tongues danced in each other's mouths before Randy heated the kiss up even more, sucking her lower lip and biting it lightly. Stacy moaned as the two of them made their way towards the bed with Randy easily tearing off the towel wrapped around her. Lowering himself, he began to kiss, suck and bite lightly on her neck, making Stacy arch her back a little and moan lightly in satisfaction.

"Randy...you do know that if we do this, nothing will happen." She whispered to him before gasping as Randy sucked her sensitive spot, which was the spot below her ear.

"Yeah, I do. But is that the reason why we shouldn't be doing this anymore?" he whispered back with a grin then kissing her roughly.

After pulling apart, Stacy smirked. "No."

And with that, they continued with their business, filling the night with intense passion and fervor.

...

**A/N:** That's the second chapter! Damn...I really love Randy/Stacy. Hahaha! Like it's not obvious! Haha! Anyway...please don't forget to review! Thanks to all of you! Love ya'll! Mwah! :-)


	3. Coz You're Everything To Me

Chapter 03: 'Coz You're Everything To Me

_Two weeks later..._

"Amy!" Stacy squealed, running over to hug the redhead.

"Oh my gosh! Stacy!" Amy exclaimed, hugging back her long-legged friend.

Randy smiled as he watched the two women hug and greet each other. They were then joined by Trish, Victoria and the rest of the divas as all of them made their way towards the women's locker room.

"Ahem! Stacy! Aren't you forgetting something?" Randy asked, raising his eyebrow and smirking. Stacy grinned before returning to Randy and giving him a quick peck on the lips.

"I'll see you later, okay?" she whispered, smiling then turning back to her friends.

Randy sighed and smiled at her retreating form before heading towards Evolution's locker room.

...

"So, Stace! Spill!" Victoria ordered as all of them divas sat comfortably down on the leather couches. "Ever since we left the Church...what happened, hmmm? How was your honeymoon?"

Stacy giggled. "Well...we spent 6 days in Paris, 6 days in Venice and then 5 days in Hawaii. Then for the rest of the time off, we just spent it in St. Louis."

"What did you guys do in Paris?" Amy asked, very intrigued by Stacy's honeymoon.

"Well...we did a whole lot of shopping. We even went to the Eiffel tower! And we visited the Notre Dame Cathedral and Grands Boulevards. And I saw the Marais, and the Centre Pompidou and the Arc de Triomphe. Oh! And the Louvre Pyramid! In short...Paris was lovely." Stacy told them.

"Wow! Damn! You lucky woman! What about Venice and Hawaii?"

"Well...Venice was also fun. We rode the gondolas to tour the whole place! The ride in the Grand Canal was really romantic, we couldn't stop kissing each other." She giggled. "I even got lost and Randy just totally freaked out! He thought he'd never find me! But of course, he did. And he sort of scolded me and well...you guys get the picture." Stacy explained.

This made the divas laugh out loud.

Stacy just grinned before continuing. "Anyway, I saw the Palazzo Ducale and the Piazza San Marco. And the Church Of San Giovanni was beautiful, too. Oh! And we also went to the Ca' d'Oro and Libreria Vecchia." She finished with a big smile on her face.

"Ugh! Can I kill you right now?!" Trish joked.

"And Hawaii?" Gail asked.

"In Hawaii...we spent one day in Hilo, two days in Kahului and two days in Honolulu. We spent most of the time shopping and hanging in the Waikiki beach. Overall, I really had the time of my life in those 17 days."

"You really are lucky, Stace." Victoria uttered.

Stacy sighed and looked down. "Well...not exactly."

"What do you mean? Don't tell me you and Randy are getting a divorce after that amazing honeymoon!" Trish joked. "I'd kill for Jeff and I to go to those places!" she added.

"No...it's not that. Of course I love Randy! And I'd never leave him for the world!" Stacy replied.

"Is it the sex life?" Amy asked as the rest giggled slightly.

Stacy shrugged. "Sort of."

"What?!?" they all exclaimed.

"Stacy! I thought Randy was known to be the ultimate sex god?! What makes you say that?!" Molly asked.

Stacy laughed a little. "No! The sex is great really!" she blushed at the mention of it. "But..." she sighed. "Okay...I'll just get to the point. We can't have a baby. There's something wrong with my ovary and I'm not capable of having a child." She told them sadly as they all shut up.

Finally, after a while, someone spoke.

"Oh Stace..." Amy softly uttered before hugging her. "I'm so sorry."

Stacy tried to smile back. "It's okay."

"How did Randy take this?" Victoria asked.

"Not as bad as I did." She replied, smiling a little.

"So I guess this is a bad timing to tell you that your best friend, Torrie, is giving birth in a month?" Amy queried, making Stacy's brown eyes grow wide.

"Oh my gosh! She is!!!" she exclaimed, jaw dropping and eyes filling with excitement.

"Yeah."

"Oh I can't wait!" Stacy said with a smile.

"So...Stacy, how are you doing?" Nidia asked, concerned for her friend.

Stacy sighed. "Well...I've been doing fine now. Randy's helped me cope." She told them, smiling.

"That's good to hear."

...

"You actually rode a gondola?! Dude! I've been wanting to drive one of those!" Chris Jericho exclaimed.

"Dude! You don't drive gondolas! Stupid assclown!" Hunter laughed as the rest laughed along.

"How the hell do you operate it then?!" Chris asked.

"You row it with a long stick." Randy answered, smirking at his naive friend.

Chris raised an eyebrow. "Oh."

"So what else do you have to say, man?" Dave asked.

Randy shrugged. "Well...there's one more thing."

"What is it?" Hunter asked.

"Well, Stacy came from the doctor last, last week." Randy uttered, catching the attention of all who was listening to him. "Uhhh...and the doctor told her that there was something wrong with her ovary or something. So...uhhh...we can't have any children."

Silence.

"Dude, does that affect the sex life?" Chris Jericho suddenly asked.

At the same time, Chris Benoit smacked the back of his head hard.

"Ow." Chris yelped.

Randy just snickered at this. "No, it doesn't affect it at all." He answered, shaking his head and continuing to snicker.

"So how's Stacy dealing with all this?" Hunter asked.

Randy shrugged. "She was really devastated. I mean...she really wanted so bad to have a kid."

"Yeah, she does." Chris Benoit agreed.

"But she's coping." Randy finished with a sigh.

"That's good."

After his match, Randy headed back to Evolution's locker room where he found Stacy already asleep on one of the large leather couches.

He smiled. _Damn, he just loved her._ He didn't care how many times he said or thought of it. She was really his everything.

Taking a quick shower and changing into a pair of jogging pants and a white shirt, he emerged and walked towards his wife. Crouching, he tried to shake her awake.

"Stace?" he whispered softly. "Hon, we can go now." He told her.

Stacy just stirred but didn't wake up. He sighed. Grabbing his sports bag and slinging it over his shoulder, he placed one arm under Stacy's knees and one arm under her neck. Scooping her up, he felt her arms wrap around his neck as he carried her all the way to the car. He even came across Amy and Trish, who smiled at him and at a sleeping Stacy before watching them retreat to the parking lot.

Driving back to their hotel, he carried her all the way to their suite and placed her gently on the bed. After giving her a towel bath, he changed her into her sleeping clothes before he, too changed into his sleeping attire. He then closed the lights and wrapped an arm around her thin waist. Kissing her cheek, he, too, fell into a peaceful sleep.

A/N: Awww...I wish Randy could do that to her in real life!!! Argh!!! :p


	4. Riley

Chapter 04:

_One month later..._

Stacy giggled at a comment Randy made as they were both in an ice cream parlor, eating a strawberry parfait and a chocolate sundae.

"Chris sometimes just makes the stupidest remarks." Randy told her, shaking his head.

Stacy giggled. "But it's cute." She answered.

"Cuter than me?" he asked, cocking a brow.

Stacy giggled and shrugged. "Maybe."

Randy raised his eyebrow higher before quickly scooping a strawberry out of Stacy's ice cream and eating it.

"Hey!" Stacy exclaimed, laughing a bit.

Randy raised his eyebrow again before smirking. "What?"

Stacy giggled and shook her head. "Jealous freak." She muttered, making him sneer at her.

Suddenly, her cellphone began ringing. Jumping a bit, she answered the call. "Hello? Oh hey Amy!" she greeted with a smile when all of a sudden, her face contorted in such alarm. "What?! Oh my gosh!!! I'll be right there!" she told her before closing her phone. "Randy, we have to go."

"Why? What happened?" Randy asked, finishing the rest of his ice cream.

"Torrie's water bag broke. She's in the hospital right now. Come on. Let's go!" Stacy told him as she and Randy quickly stood up and headed towards their car, driving off to the hospital.

...

"Amy!" Stacy exclaimed, running over to the redhead as Trish and the rest stood up and greeted her as well. "How is she?" Stacy asked.

Amy smiled. "She's fine, Stace. Don't worry. She's giving birth any time now."

Stacy smiled, feeling relieved that instant. "Really?"

Randy sighed, feeling reassured as well before giving his wife a light kiss.

"We're all going to be aunts and uncles!" Trish squealed, taking hold of Jeff's hand as Jeff gave her a quick kiss.

"Pretty soon, it'll be you and me inside that delivery room, babe." Jeff whispered in her ear, making Trish smile.

As two hours passed, Billy finally bursted out of the delivery room, making everyone jump up.

"It's a girl!" he announced, making the girls squeal and the guys grin.

"Congratulations, man!" Matt said, shaking his hand while Jeff patted his back. Chris Jericho meanwhile, ruffled his hair.

After each and everyone felicitated him, they were told that Torrie would be brought to her room in a while. And so, they headed towards the nursery room eventually, where Torrie and Billy Kidman's baby girl was brought.

"She's beautiful isn't she?" Billy uttered, watching his baby sleep.

Stacy smiled and nodded her head slowly, leaning her back on Randy while Randy wrapped his arms around her. "Yeah..."

"So what's her name?" Amy asked.

"Riley." Billy answered.

"Awww...that's such a cute name." Trish replied, smiling at the tiny infant.

Randy kissed Stacy's forehead as all of them watched Riley for a while. When they were told that Torrie was already in her room, they decided to go visit her.

"Hey babe..." Billy greeted, giving her a quick kiss.

"Hey!" she greeted all of them as they all grinned back at her.

"How are you feeling?" Stacy asked, taking hold of her best friend's hand.

"I'm good. Have you seen Riley?" she asked, her eyes sparkling in such joy.

"I sure did. She's beautiful. Looks exactly like you." Stacy replied.

Torrie smiled back. "Stace? I want you to be her godmother, alright?"

"Sure thing." Stacy answered, smiling down at her best friend.

...

Stacy tossed and turned in her sleep that night. Images of Riley filled her mind, making her smile a bit and at the same time, making her long to have her own child. She and Randy had just made love to each other again and all the more that it reminded her of conceiving one.

With one final turn, she turned towards Randy, who was busy watching her.

"Can't sleep, babe?" he asked her, kissing her moist lips and wrapping an arm around her.

Stacy sighed. "No." She answered after pulling away.

Randy kissed each of her eyes slowly. "Riley?"

"Yeah."

"Don't worry about it, babe. Come on. Just go to sleep." Randy told her.

Stacy sighed. "Alright, alright."


	5. I'll Take Good Care Of You

Chapter 05:

**Warning:** Chapter contains some situations that might offend you guys. I am really, truly sorry for it.

...

_Two weeks later..._

Stacy laughed as the grape she threw hit Randy square in the nose. They were back at their home in St. Louis where they were given a one-week off from Eric Bischoff.

And so it meant a week they could spend with each other and only each other.

They were both on the bed, eating, feeding and tossing each other grapes while laughing and joking around. "Okay...try catching this one now." Stacy told him, holding a grape in hand.

As Randy got ready, she threw the grape slightly up in the air while Randy caught it in his mouth. "Woohoo!" Stacy cheered, giggling at her husband.

It was an ordinary, laid-back day for both of them. Stacy was just in a white, spaghetti-strapped top and a matching pair of short shorts while Randy was dressed in gray boxers, nothing more.

"Your turn." Randy dictated. Picking out another grape, he threw it high up in the air for Stacy to catch. Just when she was about to, he speared her down and began tickling her.

"Hey! No fair!" Stacy whined, at the same time, laughing and trying to wiggle out of Randy's grip.

Laughing out loud, Randy bent down and began giving her neck butterfly kisses, which added to the tickles he was giving her waist.

"Randy!" Stay shrieked, laughing harder that her stomach began to hurt.

Randy snickered, shaking his head before pulling away from her neck and giving her a sweet kiss on the lips. Slowly, he stopped tickling her but instead, began to peel off the thin material of his wife's top. Stacy giggled while he kissed her, wrapping both her arms around his neck and turning him over so that she was on top of him.

All of a sudden, her cellphone rang. _Ring! Ring!_

"Argghhh..." Randy groaned as Stacy's lips left his. "Answer it later, babe. We're busy." Randy told her, grabbing her back and kissing her roughly, feeling a grin forming on Stacy's lips. After a few seconds, she pulled away.

"Hold on, Randy. Let me get it. It might be important." She told him, pulling her top back down and grabbing her cellphone from the side table.

The moment she did, Randy wrapped his arms around her waist and sat her down on his lap while she answered the call.

"Hello? Hey Trish!" Stacy greeted in her usual cheery voice as Randy bit her shoulder lightly, trying to listen to their conversation. He snickered as Stacy jokingly glared at him.

Upon hearing Trish speak though, Stacy's face contorted in confusion. "Trish, why are you—?"

Stacy's eyes widened to a great extent, almost dropping her phone.

"What? Oh my god—" She trailed off. "Oh my god...oh my god...oh my god...okay." She told her, before ending the call.

Turning to Randy, Stacy's eyes immediately filled up with tears. "Randy—"she whispered, beginning to shake. Her breaths became short and quick, as if she was having an asthma attack as she clutched her chest tight. She was too shocked to speak at the moment. She couldn't quite believe what she just heard.

But it was true.

Her mind went blank and she just stared at Randy, eyes swelling with tears. Randy furrowed his brows, holding his wife's shoulders as he inwardly asked her what's wrong.

Finally, she spoke ever so lightly in her soft, airy voice.

"It's Torrie...and Billy." She said, a tear escaping from her eye. "They were on their way home from the mall, shopping for Riley." She inhaled deeply before continuing as her tears flowed constantly now. "And out of nowhere, a huge van hit them."

Randy's blue eyes widened in shock as his jaw dropped down.

"Randy, neither of them made it." Stacy finished, not taking it any longer as she sobbed hysterically on his chest. "Oh my god, Randy—"Stacy cried, banging her small fists lightly on his hard chest.

Randy couldn't say anything. He was too shocked by the news he just heard. Gradually, he came back to earth as he hugged Stacy tightly, not letting her go.

"It's okay, Stace. Just cry it all out." He whispered in his deep tone although he, too, felt like shedding his own tears. He was able to fight them back though as he hugged his wife for a mere thirty minutes before they decided to dress and meet up with their friends who were on their way to the morgue as well.

Arriving, they found a whole bunch of the WWE superstars including the chairman, crying and saying their prayers for the couple.

"Why couldn't that freakin' van just follow the stop sign?!" Trish screamed on Jeff's chest as he hugged her unyieldingly.

Seeing this, Stacy broke down once again. Torrie was the bestest friend she could ever have. She knew her ever since she entered the business of wrestling. She was so young, at the peak of her life, was simply a great person...and she had a child who was barely a month old.

...

_Two days later..._

Stacy sat beside Randy as she listened intently to the priest who was having a mass for the couple in their funeral. Her hair was simply left down as she was dressed in a black sweater, a short, white skirt and black flip-flops. She silently cried; biting her lower lip while Randy held her hand.

She looked to her side and found Riley's nanny holding her, also weeping while she held the infant child.

She bit her lip harder, eyeing the baby piteously before leaning on Randy's shoulder and watching Riley sleep. Randy held her hand tighter, giving her forehead a long kiss and placing his chin on top of her head.

...

"I understand Mrs. Orton that Mrs. Kidman assigned you to be the legal godmother of her child, Riley Wilson Kidman." The judged announced as Randy and Stacy sat in court with a whole lot of superstars witnessing all of this.

From a corner, Riley was being carried by Trish, sleeping soundly in her arms.

"Yes, sir." Stacy answered.

"And it is also in favor of her will that if anything was to happen to her and her husband, that you would be the rightful person to adopt her child and be the legal guardian."

"Yes, sir."

"But if the child is not treated well, then we shall have every right to allege and get her back from you."

Stacy nodded, although she knew that was never going to happen.

"Well, now that all is mentioned. All you have to do is sign these adoption papers." The judge uttered, handing Randy and Stacy a couple of papers. After signing them, they gave one back to the judge while one was theirs to keep.

Stacy turned to Trish as Trish gently handed Riley over to her. She couldn't help but smile widely as a few tears were beginning to fall from her eyes.

"I promise I'm going to take good care of you." She whispered, kissing the baby's small hand. "For your mommy."

...

**A/N:** Oh my gawsh!!! I'm sooo sorry to all the Torrie Wilson and Billy Kidman fans out there!!! I didn't mean to offend any of you!!! But it's just all part of this fictional story and I have absolutely nothing against them!!! I'm really sorry!!! :(

Oh...and that's not yet the end of the story.


	6. EPILOGUE

EPILOGUE:

_Five years later..._

Stacy was busy baking a cake, as it was Randy's birthday. After making sure that the oven was set to the right temperature, she placed the chocolate-flavored batter inside before taking off her kitchen mittens and washing her hands.

Suddenly, she heard the screeching sound of the school bus outside their house as she ran out to greet her daughter.

"Hey Riley!" she called out cheerfully, opening her arms up for the cute, little five-year old. Holding her lunchbox and with a backpack worn securely behind her, she ran towards her mom.

"Mommy, mommy!" she called back in her tiny voice, wrapping her little arms around her mommy's neck. "Mommy, some kid was making fun of me today. She said I was different 'coz I was adopted." She told her.

Stacy furrowed her brows at this. "No, that's not true, honey. You see...you're not different. You're special." Stacy explained to her.

Riley grinned back, exposing all of her baby teeth. "But what does 'adopted' mean, mommy?"

"Adopted comes from the noun adoption. Adoption is when you grow in your mommy's heart instead of growing in your mommy's tummy."

Riley's grin grew even wider. "Really? Is that how much you love me?"

Stacy smiled back. "Yes, dear. That's how much I love you."

Riley hugged her once again as they both entered the house.

"Daddy!"

"Hey! It's my little girl!" Randy exclaimed, scooping Riley up in his arms and carrying her.

"Happy birthday, Daddy!" Riley greeted, giving her dad a kiss on the cheek.

"Thanks, sweetie." He smiled, giving her forehead a kiss.

"Daddy, daddy. Look what I got you." Riley spoke as Randy placed her down on the ground. She got her backpack, unzipped it and pulled out a piece of paper with a drawing on it. "Mrs. Spence told us to draw a picture of our family. Look at it, daddy!"

Both Randy and Stacy eyed the picture in awe. Drawn messily on the paper by a five-year old's hand were the three of them in a park, complete with a tree, a sun and clouds. And up in the clouds, two angels were drawn resting on them: one was a blonde and the other had dark colored hair.

Stacy took a glance at Randy and smiled before turning back to Riley. "Riley, baby, who are these two people resting on the clouds?" she asked.

"Oh...those are my guardian angels, mommy. They watch over me all the time. Sometimes, I even dream of them. And they told me they watch over you and daddy, too." Riley replied in her innocent, naïve voice.

Stacy could only smile again, taking hold of Randy's hand. "Really? Well can you tell us some more of your guardian angels?" she queried her daughter as the three of them headed towards the living room with Riley leading the way. Randy kissed Stacy's forehead while listening to their daughter speak.

"Sure, mommy! Well, it's like this...the one with—"

**END**

...

**A/N:** There! It's done! Hehe! I hope you guys liked this story. It's sort of short, I know. And I'm really sorry to all the Torrie and Billy Kidman fans out there. It's all just part of the story. I mean no harm! Sorry again! Anyway, please review! Thank you! And please keep the Randy/Stacy fanfics coming! I just can't get enough of them. I just looove to read them! Hehe! And writing them, of course. Hehe! ;-)


End file.
